Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to the field of band blade packaging, and more particularly to band blade packaging that aids in the dispensing of band blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blade packaging is well known in the art. Typical blade dispensers release band blade coil stock through a narrow slot. Typical band blade dispensers are not structured for dispensing a single or multiple quantity of endless blades.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,592, and 3,944,072, the prior art is replete with band blade dispensers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,592, titled xe2x80x9cBand Saw Carrier and Dispenserxe2x80x9d, is an invention designed to package and dispense band blades, but the invention is distinguished from the present invention by the lack of providing for dispensing of the continuous band blades. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,072 titled xe2x80x9cOctogonal Dispenser Carton for Band Saw Coilsxe2x80x9d, is also an invention designed to package and dispense band blades, but it also lacks provision of dispensing of continuous band blades.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, namely the dispensing of continuous coil stock consisting of a head end and a tail end, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a safe, simple, efficient, and practical method for dispensing of endless band blades.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a safe, new and improved endless band blade dispenser, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a band blade dispenser capable of dispensing one or more band blades by exposing a loop of the band blades out of an opening from the dispenser and pulling down on the band blade dispenser package, as will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification. The present invention is comprised of a paperboard or like carton made up of a plurality of rectangular panels bent and assembled to form a right parallelepiped comprising a rear panel, a top panel affixed to the top of the rear panel, and a first and second side panels affixed to the side of the rear panel. The carton contains an additional lower compartment at the bottom of the main carton wherein the bottom of the band blade(s) is supported and secured. There is an opening in the edge wall joining the top and rear panels, through which a loop in the packaged band blade(s) may protrude. The first side panel contains an integral flap which closes over the aforesaid opening between the top and rear panels.
The band blade dispenser preferably allows removal of the band blade(s), while at the same time releasing the potential energy of the coiled assembly in a controlled manner within the package and out of harms way. The band blade is placed in the package in a manner such that a loop of the band blade(s) is adjacent to the opening in the packaging. The band blade can be removed by placing a loop of the band blade over a peg on a building wall(or other such protrusion) and grasping both sides of the band blade package. As the package is pulled down, the coiled assembly of blades uncoils within the package and the blades are dispensed.